Imperial Reunification
The Imperial Reunification was the final event that ended the Imperial Civil War that consolidated the remains of the Galactic Empire and reorganized it into the Imperial Remnant. The Reunification was the result of planning by Daala, and her desire to see the Empire restored. Some consider it her one positive contribution to the Empire over her career. The Conference at Tsoss Beacon Daala and Pellaeon established a meeting place on the Deep Core asteroid world of Tsoss Beacon in 12 ABY, with the hope of convincing the Warlords to cease their petty rivalries for the good of the Empire. The two convened a conference of the thirteen most powerful warlords. Among those in attendance were Blitzer Harrsk, Treuten Teradoc, and Sander Delvardus. Shortly into the meeting it became clear that it wouldn't last much longer. Daala triggered the doors to slam shut and lock. Even she couldn't unlock them for three standard hours. This forced the warlords to hash things out. They began to discuss things but again resorted to their petty rivalries when they couldn't agree on anything. Unfortunately, it became clear towards the end of the three hours that there would be no cooperation. Disgusted at the behavior of the supposed leaders, Daala released a powerful nerve gas which only she and Pellaeon were prepared against. Many of the leaders rushed to the doors trying to force them open. Superior General Delvardus assembled a blade from his rank insignia but fell short of killing Daala in his last moments. The last to survive was High Admiral Teradoc, whose bulk kept him planted in his chair and also made it take longer for the nerve gas to kill him. Shortly after the last of the warlords had died, the doors slid open, the three hours were up. Daala's Reforms With the death of the Warlords, Daala became the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. She amassed a huge fighting force of millions of stormtroopers; 45 Imperial-class Star Destroyers, 112 Victory-class Star Destroyers, and one Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Knight Hammer; hundreds of AT-STs, Skipray Blastboats, TIE/ln starfighters, bombers, and interceptors; Gamma-class assault shuttles, and Lambda-class shuttles. Many of the vehicles and vessels were newly built from factories she personally toured, and many of the new soldiers were fresh recruits inspired by her charismatic public speaking. Daala's battle group quickly and quietly prepared for a brutal assault on the New Republic. Daala assumed control over much of the Deep Core Imperial holdings. She also began reaching out to Imperial Fortress Worlds and systems with Imperial loyalties outside the Deep Core. While she didn't achieve solid alliances with many of these worlds at the time she laid the groundwork for Pellaeon to eventually move the Imperial fleet out of the Deep Core and into the Mid Rim where he launched his own fresh assault against the New Republic. In addition to military and political consolidation, Daala removed many of the restrictions on women and aliens that had run rampant. For the first time, women and nonhumans made up a large part of the Imperial war machine. This boosted morale and earned Daala the respect and loyalty of many Imperials. Aftermath Daala turned command over to Gilad Pellaeon following her disastrous defeat at Yavin. Pellaeon took what Daala had done and expanded upon it. He established solid alliances in the Mid Rim and moved the entire Imperial military and any resources he could out of the Deep Core and established a new and respectable Imperial holding. From here it was easier for him to attack the New Republic and resources were more readily available. Much of the infrastructure in the Deep Core remained, however, and replacement warlords sprang up to fill the shoes of the men Daala had murdered. These replacement warlords lacked military muscle but held tight control over their territories. Eventually these replacements wielded enough power that Daala formed them into a coalition to fight the New Republic. However, Daala didn't assume complete control this time and the replacement warlords crumbled under a series of border assaults by the New Republic. The events Daala set in motion would pave the way for the formation of the Imperial Remnant, which would continue plaguing the Republic until the signing of the Bastion Accords on the Chimaera in 19 ABY. Empire Restored However, some did not consider the reunification complete until 29 ABY when Pellaeon was forcefully removed from his position by the Moff council. After this, Adamska Eckhardt took command of the Empire as High Moff and in 30 ABY dissolved the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty and declared war on the New Republic. Now once more solidified as the Galactic Empire, the armed forces under the Moff's command spread out to reclaim system after system, some joining freely and willingly with the restored Empire. Category:Events